This invention related to a clip, and more particular to a money clip having a pair of hinged clip members.
Money clips of various types are known in the art, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,847,743 Voss Aug. 19, 1958 2,955,337 Voss Oct. 11, 1960 4,056,139 Murt Nov. 1, 1977 Des 105,489 Lampl Aug. 3, 1937 Des 138,985 Ornsteen Oct. 3, 1944 Des 175,981 Rubeck Nov. 1, 1955 ______________________________________
Some of the above patents disclose money clips in which the clip members or clamp jaws are hinged to each other, and others disclose money clips in which the clip members or jaws are integral, but have elastic jaws biased toward each other.
Clasps, such as garment clasps, having opposed hinged jaws connected by toggle-type links are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,916,540 Strahm Jul. 4, 1933 2,024,634 Feltgen Dec. 17, 1935 2,526,394 Neyer Oct. 17, 1950 ______________________________________
However, none of the above patents disclose a money clip having an operative clip member hinged to a base clip member at one end by a pair of parallel journals rotably mounted within corresponding bearings in such a manner that the operative clip member swings through an over-center position relative to the bearings between a retained closed position against the base clip member and a retained open position away from the base member.